Vesputin
by GhettoTomatoOfDeath
Summary: OH, it's a zombie apocalypse fic! Contains a bunch of the characters, including Prussia. And yes, there will be yaoi lemons in future chapters. Story much better than the summary! Read, or Japan cut you with his zombie killing Katana! DISCONTINUED
1. 1st Installment

Vasputin~ 1st Installment

6 A.M.

The hideout was cold, like always, but even more so this chilly December morning. Italy draped his blanket around himself, and went looking drowsily for his main source of warmth.

The nine of them, Italy, Germany,Japan, Romano, America, England, Spain, France, and Prussia, had all been living together for the past two months in an underground bunker, safe from everything going on above the surface of the earth.

Two months before, that was when the first zombie was born.

No one knew where it came from or how it came to be, but once it arrived, more and more people started getting infected. Governments crumbled, cities went up into flames, the dead feasted on the living in the streets.

That day, Italy had been outside playing with a kitty cat when he heard the first scream. Italy and said kitty cat turned towards the direction the shriek originated from, only to realize that soon the entire area was rent with them, zombies approaching from all sides.

Kitty ran away, and Italy knew she would be safe. Cats were smart and fast.

White flags couldn't help him. They only took this as an invitation for lunch.

So he ran. As fast and as far as he could. He ran for two and a half days before collapsing in an oddly familiar doorway. Before loosing consciousness, he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and walk away.

Italy smiled upon the memory. He'd slept for five days before waking up, Germany at his side. He'd ran straight to his lover's house.

"Hey Germany," the Italian whispered when he discovered his friend sitting at a surveillance desk, watching video going on above the compound.

"Come back to bed with me"

"Nein," Germany replied with hardly a glance.

"Aww, why?"

"We're going out today. Wake the others, get dressed, get armed, meet me back here in 15 minutes."

Italy saluted and left promptly. So today was a business day. Like yesterday. And the day before.

He and Germany hadn't had sex in, what was it? Four months. Four long dreary months. Even before the change happened, they had become more distant. Always military affairs with Germany, too busy even for just a quickie. Italy needed it bad. There was no way he could masturbate in this day and age, always so worried about what would happen next. He was scared, and the only one that could make it better was Germany, with his sweet, kind eyes and loving touches. But, that would have to wait just a little longer.

"Heyyyy! Germany says wake up, it's a mission day!" Italy said halfheartedly clapping his hands.

The others, all lying in their cots, got up with mixed emotions, except for Romano who kept on snoring rather loudly.

"Big Brother, wake up! You've got to get ready to go or Germany'll get angry at you again!"

"Ah, what do I care about that damn potato eating bastard?" Romano said, pulling the sheet up over his head to block out the light.

"But we might find you some," here, Italy began to whisper, "porn".

At this, Romano shot out of bed like a rocket, and hastily began putting on his gear.

Japan had already armed himself with his Katana and throwing stars, while America had his treasured AK-47 ready to go. England was using his dark magic for some odd, troubled reason and France was planning on using a .22 rimfire. Prussia was planning on killing the zombies with his awesomeness, but Germany made him use a weapon, so he was equipping himself with a World War 2 M1 Carbine. Germany was going to use a Mauser Kar 98k like he always did, so Italy went ahead and got it out for him. Italy and Romano were the close combat fighters, so they'd be using the twin set of Gladius's their Grandpa Rome had given them many years before.

Spain would be with them, using a simple lightweight titanium crowbar. Everyone had a pistol as a secondary weapon, and every fire-arm was accessorized with silencers and glass sights. They were like an ultimate zombie death squad.

France walked over to England, who was struggling to pull his arm guards on.

"Why hello, mon petit lapin, how would you like some help?"

"Don't call me rabbit, frog..." England muttered, looking away from France shamefully. Strange feelings he'd been harboring for both America and France, and he was growing strange because of them. Every time one of them touched him, a jolt would run through his body, even if it was just a brush or one of them accidentally bumping into him, as was common these days. Damn zombie apocalypse, making him have to see these wankers every day!

"Oh, why are you being so cruel, cheri?" France said dejectedly.

"I have my reasons, its none of your concern." And with that England walked away, determination not to show any more emotion evident in his brisk stride.

"Is everyone here?" Germany inquired.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone except for Prussia saluted, because honestly, why should he have to show West any respect, he was the older brother here!

"Okay, today we'll be searching for supplies and survivors. Do not go into the downtown area, do not venture past the city limits. Always, before entering any rooms, knock. Fire weapons only if necessary. Stay in your group. Report back here at noon. I want no casualties, got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. America, you and Japan shall be in a team, got it? Search the grocery stores. Prussia, you, France, and England will be taking the army surplus building." Prussia made a face showing total disgust when he realized that he was going to be working with the fairy and lover boy. "Spain and Romano, remain here and hold down the fort. Italy, you'll be with me."  
>They all exited the underground compound by going up the ladder and into the hazy sky of early morning, breaking rank, heading off into different directions as new opportunities presented themselves. In a post apocalyptic world, anything could happen, even...love?<p>

_A.N ~Well, I know the first chapter isn't all that great, but it will get better as the story goes on. My first Hetalia fic too! Updates nightly. Reviews encouraged, flames/trollers welcome!_


	2. 2nd Installment

Vasputin~ 2nd Installment

7 A.M.

"Hey dude, check this out!" America said happily when he found a bag of potato chips. Japan looked around the dark building quickly before saying, "Keep your voice down America, the walls, they have ears."

America and Japan had made it to the small family bodega on the outer edge of town, and were now pillaging what food that hadn't expired from the shelves. There was quite a bit of canned food left, which was what they were supposed to be going after, but America was just stalking the junk food. He now had an armful of ramen noodles and was munching on a licorice stick.

"I do not think that candy was on the list of food supplies."

"Whatever, just throw what you got in your back pack, I'm gonna go and look for some soda!"

Japan sighed, wondering when his friend would grow up. He watched America go to the back of the store where the drinks were located, then turned to continue filing his pack with cans of soup and green beans.

As he was finishing up he, Japan heard a shrill scream of "I'm the hero!" and something heavy falling to the floor. As Japan pulled out his Katana, someone or something wrapped its arms around him, attempting a sleeper hold. But whoever it was underestimated the small man, because with a motion born of years of practice, he pushed his sword into the humanoid's abdomen, causing it to emit a grunt of pain. So it was a human...

Japan looked down at his attacker, and saw that it was a male, appearing to be in his early 40's, and wearing the normal attire of a biker.

"State your reason for attempting to incapacitate me, and I may not kill you."

The man struggled to sit up, and with blood coming out of his mouth, said "Fuck you. We already got your friend, and my boys 'll be takin' him to our base, might make him one of our slaves, might sell him, who knows. But this is our city, and ain't no one got the right to fuck our shit up. You just wait, they'll get your ass too-" Japan proceeded to decapitate the thug, then ran to the back of the store, where he found an unconscious America being carried off by another biker.

"Stop right there!" He shouted. "Put my friend down, and maybe you won't become like your colleague!"

"What the fuck?" The man said before Japan whipped around and stabbed the man through the base of his neck, severing important nerves in the brain stem, instantly killing the vagabond. America dropped to the floor along with the man, while Japan climbed to the top of one of the shelves and glanced around the small store for anymore of the bastards. He saw none, so he ninja-style jumped from shelf to shelf until he got to the aisle containing medical supplies, picking up a jar of smelling salts before running back to his friend.

"Please wake up America, we have to tell the others about these people."

After smelling the chlorine, America sat up, rubbed his head, and took a swig of the coke lying next to him.

"Hey man, what the hell happened?"

"We were attacked by a pair of gang members. I disabled them however."

Japan and America both glanced over at the blood stained floor with disgust.

"What now dude?"

"Well, I think we should head back to base early. I mean, we have the food and I grabbed some medicine while I was getting the salts. There is no use in staying in a danger area longer than we have to, do you agree?"

"You're probably right, but I do think we should see about finding supplies for the season. Britain said that even though it's been mild out, there's gonna be a blizzard setting in soon. He's been doing that astronomy thing again."

"It is good to have a weather man in the group, even if his heart is troubled" Japan said under his breath as he zipped up his now full pack.

"What was that you said?"

"Oh, nothing."

Of course, Japan knows everything that goes on in the compound. When it appears that he's not doing anything, he is really watching and listening. He knows that England loves both France and America, he knows that Prussia watches people sleep, he knows that Italy wants to get into Germany's pants. He hears Romano talking about how Spain can be a dirty bastard, but watches when he goes into Spain's bed every night and slips back into his own before morning. Yes, Japan even knows about France's secret pair of England's underwear under the Frenchman's pillow. Japan was always watching. Always.

"Ugh, you guys are so stupid, why can't I just work by myself? I hate you West!" Prussia was walking down a quiet street with France and England, complaining loudly. Rather too loudly for the annoyed tea lover.

"Damn it to hell, will you shut the fuck up already!"

France looked at England, whose face was red, and he liked the way it contrasted with his friend's bright green eyes.

Prussia didn't take too kindly to the outburst. "why don't you shut the fuck up, at least I'm not in love with a frog **and **a wannabe hero!"

**WHAM!**

England had punched the shit out of Prussia, and was now panting heavily while the albino sat on the ground wearing a devilish smile while holding his cheek.

"Who...in the fuck...told you that!"

"Well it's kind of obvious, the way you always avoid the two of them and how you always go red when one of them ends up touching you, am I right?"

England was still pissed, even though France was trying to hold him back.

"Don't touch me!" England yelled throwing his friend/love interest off of him and running off, just as the hideous moans of the creatures reached their ears.

**A.N. Well, there's chapter two for you guys! Yeah, all England and Prussia's yelling attracted those things, and now England is off by himself, and is probably gonna get his ass eaten. Wish him luck! Lemons will arrive shortly. Remember to rate and review!**


	3. 3rd Installment

Vasputin~3rd Installment

7:15 A.M.

"Ugh, this is so boring, can't I just go back to sleep?"

Romano was sitting near the entrance to the fort, arms around his knees as the chilly wind rippled through the tall grass.

Spain looked at him reproachfully. "You know we can't go back inside until the others have returned, Roma. We have to make sure the perimeter is safe and none of those things get inside."

"But we could just lock the hatch!"

"The only key is with Germany, and then they'd have to knock, and knowing you, you'd be out cold, so we're staying out here."

"Bastard..." Romano muttered under his breath. He was freezing his balls off out here while the others got to frolic off killing undead bitches! Spain noticed how pissed off his henchman was, so he went over and sat next to him.

Romano looked over at him with hate in his eyes. "Why the hell can't I go fight! I'm always stuck here with you, or my stupid brother! Why can't that potato bastard let me go fuck some zombie's shit up!"

Spain looked down at his friend kindly and put an arm around his shoulder. "Well, you seem to attract more of them every time you kill one. Plus, you're not as good at fighting as you think you are."

"Would you like me to show you just how good I am at fighting, bastard?"

Spain ignored this and continued "Remember, sometimes you can't go fight because Italy can't go. Someone has to watch him, and you're his older brother, and we need you to look out for him."

"What the fuck! He got to go out today!"

"Hey man, I'm just trying to keep the peace, don't ask me why Germany took him out today."

"Whatever."

And the two gazed out at the city in the not so far distance, and wondered if everyone would come back this time.

"Hey Germany. What're we gonna do today?" Italy asked as he walked alongside his stoic friend.

"We need to gather ammunition. We're running low again. Also, I want to sweep the police station for any survivors or useful supplies."

"Hey Germany, would you mind if we stopped by the book shop? I want to get Romano something." Italy looked down sheepishly.

` "Fine. We'll stop there on the way back. Just...well, be careful for me today, Italy. Last time was too close. Don't go near any open manholes, please."

Italy laughed. "You said manholes."

"Italy..."

"Okay, I'll be careful. Now lets go get that ammo!"

"Damn it to hell, Japan, where the fuck are we?"

"Patience, my American friend. The true path of illumination will show itself when given time."

America and Japan were trying to find the way back after getting lost when America realized he'd dropped his bag of candy some ways back. After unsuccessfully searching and then subsequently losing all sense of direction, they decided to follow a trail of sparkles and see where that took them.

"Hey Japan, I think I found a dude!"

They could both see a figure sitting on a doorstep, its head in its hands. A few zombies were walking around in this area, but ignored them for the most part, all shuffling towards another street.

"This is weird, huh?"

"Hai. Let us go speak to that person."

As they got closer, they noticed the figure was familiar, until...

"England, hey man, what are you doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with Prussia and France?"

England looked up, and America and Japan saw his face covered in tears for the briefest moment before hastily wiping them away.

"Oh, we just got separated briefly, I know where they are," he said, attempting to keep a sob from escaping but failing horribly when he saw America looking down at him concernedly.

"Hey man, what's the problem? You know we don't got any time for crying on the battlefield, I know you do."

America sat down next to England and pulled him into a warm hug, while Japan had a "What the hell is up with all the physical contact" face.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I'll-I'll be okay. Come with me, we'll meet up with the others"

They followed England for a few blocks before rounding a corner, just to see a full blown attack, 30 or more zombies, all surrounding France and Prussia.

"Oh shit," was all America could say.

**A.N. Poor England, getting all emotional. Some Spamano next chapter, along with hungry zombies and Italy having a hissy fit. Taking ideas for future chapters, so please click that button down there. Yes, THAT one. See you all tomorrow!**


	4. 4th Installment

Vasputin~4th Installment

9 A.M.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now, Roma?"

Romano looked Spain dead in the eye, sending a quick look of longing his way. Spain sighed, giving in. They'd have to make this quick, before any of the others returned or if any roaming zombies decided to drop by.

A gentle kiss, then another. Romano deepened it, making a transition from sweet to violent, pulling Spain's hair as he went.

"Hurry up, I don't want this to be like a day long thing," Spain said as Romano undid his belt seductively.

"Shut the fuck up and do me."

Spain decided to oblige and, pushing Romano to the ground, began to enter his fingers into the younger man, stretching him out for the final show. Normally, back in the old days, Romano would have groaned at least a little bit by the time Spain had two fingers in, but by the time Spain had three in, the most sound he'd created was a slight whimper. So, maybe he'd decided to toughen up for once.

Spain retracted his fingers, while Romano made a pained noise, wanting more.

"Bastard..."

"Hold on Roma, I'll only be a second."

It didn't take Spain very long at all to enter him fully. He was gonna give it to Romano rough today, no holding back. Each thrust was fast and hard, and they left his companion simply begging for more.

"Ah, damn-damn it, fuck!"

"I want you to call my name, Lovino. Do it for me."

"An-Antonio~eh~I~no! Not there!"

It was apparent that Spain had found Romano's sweet spot, prostate, whatever you want to call it. Spain hit him here hard, making the delectable young uke below him moan out in ecstasy until he came all over himself with a bright scream, the result of Spain taking his curl into his mouth, sucking lovingly.

Not much longer after, Spain also came, his seed spilling out of Romano as he pulled out.

"You okay?"

"Fine..." was the muffled reply.

Spain did his pants up, and helped Romano with his.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute, okay novio?"

Romano only nodded tiredly before staggering up to his full height with his gladius as he snatched Spain kill some undead bitches, maybe three or four, that had heard his moans and decided the wanted to throw some of theirs in too. He smiled, stabbing the one behind him in the eye socket. His plan had worked to a T.

"Oh, look what you did now, you imbecile! Now we are going to die and my pretty face shall go to waste!"

"Just shut the fuck up and kill these bastards!"

America, Japan, and England saw the heavy battle and jumped right in, ready to fuck some shit up.

Gunshots rang resoundingly throughout the street. Japan twirled with his katana, cutting down as many undead beasts as he could, keeping a calm expression the whole time. America was blowing them apart from a slight distance, so he could use his gun better. England had taken out the pocket notebook full of incantations to all his spells, and was now reading one for immobility in the zombies. Sparkles rained down, and the evidence of the spell's success was evident. Japan went around, decapitating the frozen cadavers to conserve ammunition. The area was clear.

"Holy shit, thanks America, thanks Japan. If you hadn't have showed up and brought fairy boy here back with you, we might not have made it out of that one. Well, maybe froggy here wouldn't have made it, me, I would've been fine."

Everyone just ignored Prussia for the most part, except for England, who was tempted to knock the shit out of that dick face again. The only thing that stopped him was a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"We can talk about it later, no?" France said, wearing a sad smile.

"Yeah, okay." England sighed. It was hard, but it wasn't impossible.

"Okay Italy, let's make this quick, I want to get you home before you knock over **another** bottle of sulfuric acid."

"Hey, I didn't know they kept that stuff in police stations!"

"Whatever. Just get whatever you need out of here so I can treat this burn you gave me."

Italy whispered out a sad little "I didn't mean it" before running to the back of the store. He knew that's where they kept the porn because he and Roman had frequented this store often before the shit hit the fan.

After he scooped up two or three magazines and an art book, he began to walk back up to the front where Germany was guarding the door. As he passed a particularly dark aisle, he barely noticed the pair of bright royal blue eyes looking out at him, and defiantly didn't notice the gun aimed at him, but he most certainly felt the cold steel bullet that was fired right into him.

"Italy! Fuck!"

"Oh my God!"

"Owwwwwwwwww!"

Italy lay on the floor, bleeding steadily from his shoulder, and tears coming out steadily from his now wide open eyes.

Canada came out from behind the shelf, shaking in shock. He'd thought that they were the slave catchers that had been roaming the city along with the zombies.

"Italy! Are you okay?"Germany yelled, hands going to shake his friend's shoulders, but just stopping himself when he saw where the wound was.

"Oh my God!" was all Canada could say. He'd shot Italy!

"Italy, did you see where the guy was? He's still here, I know it!"

Canada was standing right next to them.

"Hey! I'm right here."

"Canada?"

So Germany saw him. Now maybe they could do something with this kid on the floor bleeding to death.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I thought he was one of those guys!"

"What guys? You know what, tell me later, we have to get him to the base."

"What?"

"You heard me, come on. Your brother is there. Well, will be anyway."

Germany picked up Italy, who had passed out by now, and kicked open the door while carrying the injured Italian bridal style. Canada followed, laden down with guilt for shooting Italy, but also excited. He didn't know his brother was even alive.

"So, we just head back? We never got to the army building."

"Well, do you think its safe? We're in that general area, and every zombie in this city must be converging on this point by now. All the gunfire and screaming."

"Point taken."

Their group was now heading towards the city limits sign. From here, it would take thirty minutes to get to the hill that hid their base. Things were tense. America was still dazed from the weak sedative the thug gave him, England hiccuped slightly from time to time, Japan's sword was soaked in entrails, and no one was even walking near Prussia, who was still spouting a fountain of insults.

"Will you give it a rest, damn it to hell!"

Prussia had been going on about how much of a crybaby England was, and had began to say how he bet he couldn't even harm a fly if he tried. America had gotten pissed.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, fatass?"

A bitter argument broke out, and America was about to kick Prussia in the balls when...

"WILL YOU ALL KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Japan had gotten sick of their shit.

"You need to get over yourselves. In fighting only weakens our chances for survival. Grow a pair and quit acting like preschoolers. Thank you."

The short man walked ahead, acting as if he had said nothing. France was all like "Sacre Bleu."

Even though the tense air remained, it was now just the sound of what was left of the fall leaves crunching underfoot. It was then that they saw Germany and Canada running up to them, Germany appearing to be carrying a bloody bundle shaped mysteriously like...Italy?

"Matthew!"

"Alfred!"

"Holy fuck, what the hell happened to Italy!"

Germany continued running right past them. If he didn't get Italy a blood transfusion fast...

**A.N Sorry it's about an hour late, I'm trying to get the chapters in by 9 from now on. Well, I don't know about you, but I rather liked this chapter. And yeah, we got Canada! Sorry if the lemon at the beginning wasn't that good, it was my first time writing Spamano, and I haven't written a good lemon in a while since I got busted a few weeks ago. Novio means sweetheart in Spanish for those that didn't know. Poor Italy getting a cap busted in him though. Remember to review! Still taking suggestions. Night you guys.**


	5. 5th Installment

Vasputin~5th Installment

11 A.M.

The whole room was silent while Germany worked. Apparently the bleeding _wasn't _bad enough to require a blood transfusion (whew, half the medical supplies in that place didn't even work, let alone a centrifuge), but still had to be stopped. He removed the bullet from the now conscious Italian's shoulder, who was biting a cloth to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He passed out again when Germany had pored alcohol over the wound.

The rest of the group sort of just milled around. The day had gone off track, but at least no one had died this time...

Poor China had just been outside, on guard with America. They'd been talking about something or another when a small group of zombies, maybe six, spotted them and attacked. It wouldn't have been a big deal, that was routine when you were on watch duty. It would be odd if you didn't see any zombies. So, like they were supposed to, they began to clean up after massacring the bastards. All routine. But when China began to kick one of the seemingly lifeless heads into the fire, it bit him on the leg. And so it went from there. Attempted amputation, too much blood loss, and he was dead in a matter of hours. They'd had a simple burial, about 200 feet from the entrance. Words were said, and then Russia, who'd taken it the hardest, took his steel pipe and left. They hadn't seen him in the five week since.

"Okay, he should be okay for now." Germany said after about ten minutes. "I've stopped the bleeding and made sure the wound was sterilized. What are you all doing here anyway?"

Spain spoke up first. "We just wanted to make sure little Italia was okay. I mean, after China...and then Russia leaving..."

Everyone looked down. Even Prussia had a moderately sad face on. The awkward silence descended upon the group quickly, and no one was really willing to break it except for America.

"Who wants to come check inventory with me? I mean, we did get some stuff out of this mission."

Japan, France, Canada, Spain, and Prussia all went with him. England went to go lie down. That left Romano, Germany, and the sleeping Italy in the narrow infirmary, Romano glaring daggers at the man across from him.

"Oh, so where'd you take my brother so that he'd end up getting shot? Huh?"

"Romano, we were in a bookstore. It was an accident, we didn't know anyone was even in there!"

"Dirty potato bastard..."

"Please don't start arguing..." Italy said from between the two of them. He was looking up at them with a stern expression.

"I'm serious, why does everyone have to fight each other, and why does it have to be you two? Romano, you know it was an accident. Please don't blame Germany."

"Shh, don't talk right now. You need to rest up."

"Shut up for a minute Germany, I'm talking to Romano."

**A.N. Uh oh, you know the shits hit the fan when Italy starts getting assertive.**

Germany stared, a bit confused, but still kept quiet.

"Listen, Romano. You can't be a total dick to everyone anymore. You have to at least try to be decent towards them. People...people change out here. They can become violent. I don't want you getting hurt."

Italy was crying again. Romano patted him on the head awkwardly and then said "Okay, okay, I get it. Calm down. Don't over exert yourself and die on me, dammit."

Germany smiled, then left. He'd talk to Italy later. For now, he'd let the two brothers just cry it out between the two of them.

England lay on his cot, pretending to be asleep but really just mulling things over in his head. Maybe if he hadn't have snapped in the middle of the street today, that herd wouldn't have showed up. It would have saved ammo and time if he had just kept his temper in check. But really, he wasn't too worried about popping Prussia in the mouth, he deserved that. It was how France and America knew he liked them both. Really, he should see into fucking Prussia up some more.

Just as he was beginning to drift off into a not so peaceful sleep(but really, who can sleep well at all knowing there are monsters just above you craving your flesh), France and America both walked in.

"Hey England, mon ami, we're here to talk to you."

"Yeah, so wake the hell up!"

England turned over, and they both pulled him into a group hug, the two not speaking.

"What-what is this for?"

"England dude, we know you like us, and its okay man. Its okay."

"The world has ended, so I doubt anyone would care."

"What are you talking about?" England said softly, getting steadily nervous.

"Dude, we're talking about a threesome."

"..."

And enter:awkward silence contestant #3!

England sighed, composing himself as he gently removed himself from the embrace.

"Are you two for real?"

France smiled. "Of course we are for real, why didn't you think we were? America and I have talked it over. We don't necessarily like each other to that point, but we both wouldn't think of harming you in any way, so...this is what we came up with!"

England promptly passed out.

"Spain, you look happy. What happened today?" Japan asked as he began putting what they had gathered in the way of food stuffs away on the appropriate shelves in the small store room.

Spain looked up, smiling the brightest he had in two months, green eyes sparkling. "This morning, me and Romano, um, how do I explain it...?"

Japan wore a wry grin. "I get what you are saying. Congratulations."

Prussia sat in the corner messing with what ammunition West and Pasta For Brains had brought back, looking it over and sorting it into piles based on their size like some psycho with OCD. Ha, no one ever wanted to hang out with him. He bet no one would care if he died. Whatever. He didn't need their sympathies, he was the awesome Prussia! Screw those bitches. If he wanted, he could get by without them. Hell, the only reason he was even still there was because West was his only family left. Other than that, he would be halfway around the world by now, chilling on some tropical island's white sand beach.

Japan and Spain noticed Prussia sitting there, but not Canada, who was chilling with Kumajiro(I think that's how you spell it) in the shadows. The two ignored Prussia for the most part, chatting amongst themselves until they decided it was time to quit for the morning and go eat lunch.

**A.N. Sorry it's another late chapter, my mommy was really into Facebook and my computer has no internet, so I normally just upload stuff from my flash drive onto the web from her computer. Well, Italy didn't die and we re-established the fact that Prussia can be an asshole (but we still love him). It's sad about China's death though. Oh, and the whole "love confused" England situation is finally solved! (Maybe). I'll probably try to get you two chapters tomorrow for keeping updates off schedule. Stay tuned!**


End file.
